


just let me drive, dude

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: The Trans-Am wavered for the seventh time that night. It was pretty obvious that Party Poison was completely exhausted, as they could hardly drive in a straight line. They kept denying this, however, and insisting that they were wide awake. They were lying, obviously.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	just let me drive, dude

The Trans-Am wavered for the seventh time that night. It was pretty obvious that Party Poison was completely exhausted, as they could hardly drive in a straight line. They kept denying this, however, and insisting that they were wide awake. They were lying, obviously.

Jet was sitting in the passenger seat, shaking his head in frustration. He could tell that Party was about to fall asleep at any given moment. He watched their eyelids flutter shut for a split second before they completely opened their eyes again.

"That's it." Jet breathed. "Party, stop the car."

Instantly, Party slammed their foot on the brakes, stopping the Trans-Am abruptly. They looked at Jet. "What's up?"

"Party, you're literally falling asleep right now, driving of all places. Let me drive for you." Jet told them gently. "You're gonna get us in a crash at this rate."

Party's gaze softened and they let out a yawn. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"It's only six more hours, I'll be fine, Jet."

Jet shook his head. "Party, you haven't slept in god knows how long, and you could hurt Kobra, Ghoul, and The Girl. It's not safe, please, let me take over."

Party was quiet.

"Don't worry," Jet smiled. "I'm very well rested as of right now."

Party painstakingly nodded.

"Fine..."

They opened the door on their side while Jet did the same with his door. Swiftly, yet quietly, they changed places.

Once back in the car, Jet started the Trans-Am back up. Soon, the vehicle started cruising down the road. Party picked up an old blanket and wrapped it around their shoulders. They gazed out the window, peering at the stars. They shut their eyes and fell asleep.

Around this time, Ghoul woke up. He was surprised to see Jet driving.

"Jet? Why're you driving?"  
"Party wasn't taking care of themself, so I'm letting them sleep."

Ghoul looked at Party, who was softly snoring. They were curled up upon themself and their mouth was slightly agape.

"They look adorable when they're asleep." Ghoul whispered.

"Yeah." Jet replied quietly.

Party was peaceful and oddly comfortable, their head leaning on the window. They unconsciously smiled. They'd give their life for their friends.


End file.
